kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clockwork
Clockwork (originally from Danny Phantom) is the former Ghost of Time, who had total control over time itself. He was one of four timebenders that serve Dialga, and was his main apprentice, alongside Jagar, Misty, and Olive. Jagar King was also Clockwork's apprentice before taking his place. History Firstborn Saga His first appearance was in Monty's Galactic Days, where he told Monty the story of how timebenders were chosen to bend their said element, and how Dimentia wiped every one out for fear they would use their powers against her. After Dimentia banished Monty and Agatha, Clockwork confronted her in her throne room, telling her that Dimentia's fate will come to be one way or another. The two then engaged in battle, in which Dimentia nearly defeated Clockwork, until he was rescued by the Ghost Prince, Kobosh. Clockwork then met up with Olive Pioji, who froze Monty and Agatha in time in the middle of space. Clockwork then said they need to erase all Earth operatives' memories of Numbuh Zero, so that Dimentia won't come looking for them, so that Nigel Uno could eventually fulfill his destiny and defeat Dimentia. In the one-shot "Dark Training", Clockwork and the other timebenders tried to hold off Negatar Gnaa when he became evil. They were able to subdue him with the help of the gods and seal him inside Mt. Gnaa. His next appearance was in Attitude Adjustment, where he caught Dimentia and her Magiblots as they were escaping the Underworld, and restored the former leader to her former youth. They then camped in the woods as Clockwork spoke with Dimentia about the "dark times" that were coming, and giving Dimentia a second chance. Near the story's end, Clockwork gave Dimentia her old "Muffy Jenkins" disguise, telling her to wear it and blend in again, while he had business in the Spirit World. In the one-shot "A Second Chance", he and the other timebenders watched Dimentia (in her Muffy outfit) get well-acquainted with Nigel. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Clockwork usually appeared before it was time to look for another Firstborn, usually hinting that the character he appeared for was the Firstborn Guardian. At the end of the story, Clockwork declared he was resigning his position, turning his Chrono Staff over to Jagar. Jagar neglected at first, but took the staff anyway, and Clockwork faded away. Nextgen Series Clockwork's spirit appears to exist inside Jagar's daughter, MaKayla King, as he gives her spiritual visions. In Operation: NECSUS, Clockwork constantly sent Kayla on time-traveling missions to have her do things in the past, effecting and aiding Nebula's quest in the future. When MaKayla was taking a bath, Clockwork mentioned he is a Logia timebender, and there is another Logia timebender he isn't sure exists, but he's had nightmares about him. Relationships Dialga Dialga is Clockwork's creator and master. He created him to watch over the Great Clock. Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom The two seem to be well acquainted. Dimentia strongly despises the timebending spirit. Jagar King Jagar is Clockwork's apprentice. He took Clockwork's place as the "Ghost" of Time after the Firstborn Adventure. Kobosh Since Clockwork is a ghost, he is obviously well acquainted with the Ghost Prince. MaKayla King MaKayla is Jagar's spiritual daughter, whom Clockwork seems to have connections with. He guides her during her time-traveling adventures and tells her to alter things in the past. Appearance Clockwork has glowing blue skin, red eyes with a black scar through his left eye, and a wiggly ghostly tail. He wears a purple cloak and a chest made of gears and clockworks. He also has purplish gloves with mini clocks around the wrists. He mostly goes around in his young-adult form, but he alternates between that, a baby, and an old man with a white beard. Personality Clockwork is very wise and loyal to his master, Dialga. He knows how time is a dangerous power and how it should be used. While he knows everything, he loves to see peoples' quests unravel on their own, not wishing to reveal what's gonna happen. Knowing essentially everything, he rarely lets fear get the best of him, as he knows if things will turn out okay. The only thing Clockwork is truly afraid of is the existence of another Logia timebender, as having such power would allow one to alter the timeline in a way that even Clockwork is unsure of another's existence. Powers Clockwork is a Logia timebender, and the most powerful timebender in the universe. He sees every inch and corner of time and knows everything that could happen as a result of any paradox. As a ghost, he's able to fly, turn invisible, and phase through objects. Stories He's Appeared In *Monty's Galactic Days *Attitude Adjustment *Dark Training *A Second Chance *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Operation: NECSUS *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *The idea to use him was submitted to Gamewizard's Minor Characters Contest by Depthcharge2030. *He was the first Logia element bender to appear in Gamewizard's series, but wasn't revealed to be a Logia 'til much later. *Clockwork claims that he is one of two Logia timebenders in the universe. The other one is apparently so powerful, Clockwork isn't even sure if he exists, and only goes by his nightmares. He started having those nightmares when Jagar was born. Category:Males Category:Crossover Characters Category:Spirits Category:Deceased Characters Category:Timebenders Category:Logia Category:White Lotus Members